


Love's Right Behind You

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know me. Always like what’s familiar. Less surprises that way.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Liam asks. “Then why have you been working with all these sick new writers then instead of familiar old me?” he teases. </p><p>“Only because I have to,” Zayn says frankly. “If I could, I’d choose to work with you every time. There’s something about you, Liam Payne. You inspire me.”</p><p>--</p><p>Or in which Liam writes children's book and Zayn illustrates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Right Behind You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vastlyunknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown/gifts).



> For my darling [Héla](http://awoopsehdaiseh.tumblr.com)!!! I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Thank you to Maggie for setting up this exchange, and thank you to TC for the beta and all the advice!
> 
> I do not own any current or former members of One Direction and this is clearly fictional. Title is from Parachute's "You and Me".

“I’ve got some great news.”  
   
Liam grunts noncommittally, doesn’t even look up from his computer screen because he can picture Louis’s sharp grin clearly enough. Liam’s worked with Louis long enough to know the two of them have very different opinions on what constitutes as great news.  
   
Louis’s obviously not amused with Liam’s reaction She snaps his laptop shut swiftly, huffing out, “Pay attention, Payno, this is important.”  
   
“I was working on something important, Lou,” Liam pouts. It’s not true, of course. He was actually creeping through Twitter, but there’s no reason for Louis to know that.  
   
Louis crosses her arms impatiently, face set deep in a scowl. Liam grins sheepishly. Louis always knows how to make him feel guilty, which is probably why she’s such an excellent agent. No one’s better at steering Liam in the right direction than Louis is.  
   
Liam sighs, folding his hands politely on top of his desk. “Okay, Lou. What’s your good news then?”  
   
“Not good news, _great_ news,” Louis says, grinning. Her demeanor shifts immediately now that she’s got Liam’s attention, her whole face softening with the brightness of her smile and the crinkles at her eyes. “I have booked you an illustrator, P-Town. And not only have I found you an illustrator, I’ve found you _the_ illustrator.”  
   
“Is that so?” Liam asks, his curiosity getting the best of him. He’s had his latest book planned out for a while now, and it feels like he’s been looking for the right illustrator for ages. This is one of the biggest projects he’s worked on in his whole career, and he needs the whole thing to go perfectly. “Who is it then? Or are you going to make me guess again?”  
   
“No guessing games,” Louis promises, her smile growing impossibly larger. She’s practically bouncing on the heels of her feet, and Liam knows it must be someone really, really good if it’s gotten Louis this excited.  
   
“Well, who is it then?” Liam asks again.  
   
“Zayn,” Louis practically shouts. “I got you Zayn.”  
   
Liam’s jaw drops slightly. “No way. Lou, don’t fuck with me. She hasn’t been able to work with us since -”  
   
“Since _Goodbye, Lacey_ , I know,” Louis finishes. “But I took a chance and got in touch with her assistant and she said Zayn would be happy to do it. Like more than happy.”  
   
Liam shakes his head, grinning widely. Zayn, he’s going to be working with _Zayn_ again.  
   
“Louis, you are brilliant,” Liam exclaims, jumping up from his seat when everything catches up with him. He walks around his desk, hugging Louis tightly. She’s absolutely tiny, barely coming up to Liam’s shoulder, but she hugs back with surprising strength.  
   
“Nothing I didn’t already know, Liam.”  
   
Liam rolls his eyes and gives Louis another squeeze to show his gratitude.  
   
\--  
   
Liam’s still grinning when he gets home a couple hours later, completely unphased when he finds Harry sitting on his couch, watching re-runs of Great British Bake-Off and sipping some strange looking green smoothie. He slips off his shoes before collapsing next to Harry, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and loosening his tie so he can finally relax.  
   
“What’s got you all happy?” Harry asks, poking Liam’s cheek curiously when he catches sight of Liam’s smiling face.  
   
“Maybe I’m just happy to see you,” Liam teases.  
   
Harry pinches Liam’s thigh in retaliation, not hard enough to hurt, but enough that Liam yelps in surprise. “As much as I’d like to believe that, I know there’s something else.”  
   
“Maybe I don’t want to tell you now,” Liam says, rubbing his leg.  
   
“Nooo, _Liam_ , tell me,” Harry insists, patting Liam apologetically. “I know you’re dying to tell someone. You can never keep good news to yourself.”  
   
There’s no arguing with Harry when he knows Liam better than he knows himself. Not to mention he’s right - Liam needs to tell someone and soon.  
   
“Okay, okay, fine,” Liam says, sighing dramatically like telling Harry is a huge burden. Harry doesn’t believe it for a second, of course, dimples appearing with his grin. “Maybe I’m happy because Zayn agreed to work with me on _Super Star_.”  
   
“Liam, that’s fantastic,” Harry says, long arms coming around Liam immediately. “I know you’ve been wanting to work with her again for a while now.”  
   
“It’s been forever, hasn’t it?” Liam asks. He grins into Harry’s shoulder, trying to hide just how over the moon he is about all this.  
   
Harry’s grinning cheekily when pulls away from Liam. “You still have that huge crush on her, don’t you?”  
   
“No,” Liam scoffs, cheeks reddening slightly, “I think she’s an incredible artist with a unique style and -”  
   
“And you want to bone her.”  
   
Liam smacks at Harry’s arm, indignantly saying, “ _No_ , Harry, for God’s sake.”  
   
“Liam, please,” Harry says, giggling, “you’ve been arse over tits for her for years now. Don’t think I don’t know how much you two keep in contact. And let’s not forget what happened last year when she invited you and Louis to her signing -”  
   
“Okay, that’s enough,” Liam interrupts. His face is flaming as he tries to push back the embarrassing memories from the signing of Zayn’s last book. Champagne truly is not Liam’s friend.  
   
Despite his protests, Liam might have a bit of a crush on Zayn, but it’s really only just a small crush. Zayn’s amazingly talented and she’s always available for Liam to talk to, despite her incredibly busy schedule. Liam admires her for her work, her creativity, her generosity. It’s honestly just a bonus that Zayn’s incredibly fit and funny and easy-going.  
   
They met years ago when Liam was working on one of his first children’s books, and Liam immediately fell in love with her unique art and the way she was able to convey so much emotion through her drawings. The piece they worked on won Liam his first award, something he still considers his greatest achievement. They’ve worked together a couple times since, but recently the demand for Zayn’s services have gone up and she’s been too busy to fit Liam into her schedule. While Zayn has recommended some great artists to Liam to take her place, none of them have meshed with him as well as Zayn has. Zayn gets Liam in a way no one else does. She has a way of knowing exactly what’s right for his work without him having to explain it, and Liam’s been dying to work with her again. The fact that Louis managed to set things up between them is nothing short of a miracle.  
   
“I really do think it’s great you’re getting to work together again,” Harry says sincerely. “You two are good together. I would probably read your books to my children, y’know, if I had any.”  
   
“Cheers, Haz,” Liam replies dryly. He’s smiling, though, always pleased when he gets anyone’s approval, especially when it comes to his writing.  
   
“Also, does Zayn still have the same assistant? The Irish one with the great arse? Do you think she’d be interested in me?”  
   
Liam doesn’t bother responding, instead shoving a giggling Harry away before getting up to make his way to his room.  
   
\--  
   
There’s a dull pressure throbbing against Liam’s temple as he steps out of his editor’s office. Liam’s editor is truly a prick sometimes. He’s absolutely brilliant, of course, and Liam owes him the world, but it doesn’t make him any less of a prick.  
   
Luckily, the lift is empty when Liam gets onto it, and after pressing the button for his floor, he rests head against the back wall, taking a second to just breathe. He’s not particularly pleased that his editor is suddenly pushing for his rough draft to be finished a lot sooner than originally planned, but he’ll manage. He always does.  
   
As the lift continues to ascend, Liam straightens up, squaring his shoulders back purposefully. If he has a new deadline, he has no choice but to work with that, and the first thing he needs to do is draw up a new schedule for himself. Liam always feels better when he has a plan. He powers his phone back up, intending to open up his calendar, but as soon as he steps out of the lift, his screen’s flooded with notifications of missed texts and e-mails.  
   
Liam sighs, the pressure in his head getting stronger as he flops down onto his desk chair. He skips over the e-mails for now, hoping there’s nothing too urgent there, and he ignores text messages from Harry and his mum because he doesn’t have the energy for either at the moment. Just as he’s ready to open up his calendar, one more notification comes through, this time on WhatsApp.  
   
**From: Zayn Malik**  
_hey liam!! my flight from ny is about to take off meaning i should be in london soon. wanna do lunch tomorrow before the meeting? would love to catch up :) x_  
   
Despite the impending doom of his deadline, Liam smiles, a slight flutter in his stomach. He wasn’t expecting to see Zayn before the meeting Louis set up for them tomorrow, and this is truly a pleasant surprise on what has, so far, been a pretty shit day.  
   
**To: Zayn Malik**  
_would loveeeee to!!!! usual place ?_  
   
While waiting for Zayn’s reply, Liam starts moving around things in his calendar. He’s already feeling a bit better now that he’s got a proper new goal and the beginnings of a new schedule in mind, and Zayn’s incoming message turns his previously nervous energy into something more excited. Liam loves the anticipation that builds when he knows he has something to look forward to.  
   
**From: Zayn Malik**  
_of course :D_  
   
**From: Zayn Malik**  
_is 1 okay? should hopefully be ovr jetlag by then aha_  
   
Liam confirms that the time is perfect, and even though he knows he’s unlikely to forget, he jots down _lunch w/ zayn @ 1_ on a post-it note and sticks it onto his laptop. He resists drawing a large happy face at the end of the reminder, but can’t seem to wipe off the grin that’s spread across his own face.  
   
\--  
   
Liam’s the first to arrive at lunch, unsurprised when he looks around and finds that Zayn’s not there yet. He snags her favorite corner booth, relaxing against the worn vinyl and immediately loosening his tie and pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. The restaurant is pleasantly cool, a perfect contrast to how heated Liam feels in his work-clothes, especially today when he’s buzzing with excitement.  
   
Their usual place is a small hole-in-the-wall a few streets down from Liam’s office that has the best curry Liam’s ever had in his life. It’s never very busy, always quiet and secluded, and Liam absolutely loves the place. Usually, there’s something very peaceful about the place, and while Liam’s work is generally not too demanding, the restaurant is still a nice place to come when he starts to feel a bit overwhelmed.  
   
Liam’s looking over the menu when the small bell over the door tinkles, and he doesn’t even try to be subtle as he snaps his head up to watch Zayn come in. She smiles brightly when she spots him, tongue pressing against her teeth, and Liam’s heart leaps up to his throat.  
   
“Shit, so sorry I’m late,” Zayn apologizes, taking a seat across from Liam after kissing his cheek in greeting. “Hope you haven’t been waiting here long.”  
   
“Feels like I’ve been waiting forever,” Liam teases with a large grin. “God, I must’ve been here for hours now.”  
   
Zayn kicks him lightly under the table. “Twat,” she giggles out affectionately. “I know you, Liam Payne. You were probably here one o’clock on the dot. You’ve barely been waiting fifteen minutes.”  
   
“It’s felt like hours,” Liam insists.  
   
Zayn doesn’t even dignify him with a response, snorting softly and turning to her menu instead. Liam catches the small smile teasing her lips though, and it makes him feel inexplicably warm and pleased.  
   
They sit quietly, perusing the menus even though they always end up ordering the same dishes and nicking food off each other’s plates. Liam sneaks glances at Zayn every once in a while, refamiliarizing himself with the purse of her lips and the the crease of her forehead. Her hair is different now, shaved short on one side and long and curly on the other. Liam thinks it suits her, giving her an edge that’s contradicted by her soft eyes and gentle smiles that Liam’s always loved.  
   
Liam closes his menu and looks up at Zayn. “Feel like trying something new?”  
   
“Eh, not really.” Zayn scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “You know me. Always like what’s familiar. Less surprises that way.”  
   
“Is that so?” Liam asks. “Then why have you been working with all these sick new writers then instead of familiar old me?” he teases.  
   
“Only because I have to,” Zayn says frankly. “If I could, I’d choose to work with you every time. There’s something about you, Liam Payne. You inspire me.”  
   
Zayn ducks her head with a shy smile. Liam’s face is flaming, cheeks warm in delight and pleasure and his tummy doing backflips. He’s always reacted strongly to praise, but there’s something about the words falling so casually from Zayn’s lips that makes him feel like fireworks are going off inside of him.  
   
“You know I’ve been hoping for ages that we’d get to work together again. I’ve missed you,” Liam says with a soft smile.  
   
“Yeah, we make a good team, don’t we?” Zayn says. “It sucks that we haven’t been able to do anything together in a while, but I couldn’t say no to this project. I started drawing up some sketches the moment Niall showed me the pitch Louis sent her.”  
   
Something in Liam’s tummy bubbles, warm and happy. It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this about one of his books. He’s proud of all his work, of course, but this is one of the first in years that has meant so much to him, and it’s really something knowing that Zayn feels that connection he has to the work.  
   
“I can’t wait to see them,” Liam says sincerely, squeezing Zayn’s hand where it’s resting on the table.  
   
Zayn’s answering smile is enough to make Liam’s heart flutter.  
   
\--  
   
“Did you do all these yesterday?” Liam asks incredulously.  
   
Zayn nods sheepishly, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah, um, couldn’t really sleep last night. So did all these then. Sorry they’re a bit shit.”  
   
Liam shuffles through the rough sketches Zayn’s made for the book so far, each more stunning than the last. The main character’s just as Liam pictured him, and the scenery samples so perfect, that they look like they were taken straight from Liam’s head.  
   
“God, no, they’re sick,” Liam insists. He pulls out the sheet with costume designs, placing it on the top of the stack. “This one,” he says, pointing to the one in the middle, “is exactly what I pictured. Can’t believe you got that just from the description I gave you. You’re amazing.”  
   
Zayn’s blush deepens, but she grins widely, hiding a bit behind her hair.  
   
They’re working at Liam’s place today, drawing up a storyboard that they can show Liam’s editor and publisher. Liam’s got his rough draft all typed up and sent to his editor, and once it’s back, him and Zayn can finalize what kind of illustrations would fit best with the book. Just from looking at these rough sketches, Liam feels like this book will be one of his bests.  
   
“When are you hearing back from your editor?” Zayn asks.  
   
“Hopefully soon. There shouldn’t be too many major changes, though, so we could probably start laying out page designs.”  
   
Liam absolutely loves watching Zayn work. There’s something amazing about the way her hand moves across paper, all soft and delicate as she sketches out vague shapes that become captivating images. She doesn’t seem to mind the way Liam’s sidled up to her left side, pressing against her like they’re opposite sides of a magnet. Liam just watches with wide eyes, occasionally making input on how he envisioned the layout of the page, and all the while trying not to enjoy too much how warm her thigh feels again his own.  
   
They both jump when they hear Liam’s front door open, Zayn cursing softly under her breath as her hand jerks roughly, creating a dark line across the page.  
   
“Sorry, are you two busy?” Harry asks with wide eyes and a smug, dimpled smile as he walks into the sitting room.  
   
“I gave you that key for emergencies,” Liam grumbles as Harry steps gingerly over the papers strewn across the floor. Liam hadn’t even noticed that the place had become a bit of a tip as they’ve been working.  
   
Harry just shrugs, flopping down on the couch Liam and Zayn are leaned up against, long legs hanging over the edge. “I had an extremely dire emergency.”  
  
“What’s that then?” Zayn asks distractedly, erasing the stray mark with a pout.  
   
“I’m terribly bored.”  
   
“That’s not an emergency, you knob,” Liam says, reaching back to pinch Harry’s leg. He barely even flinches.  
   
“ _Liaaam_. Entertain me.”  
   
“Harry, we’re working.”  
   
“No, Zayn’s working,” Harry says with a cheeky grin. “You’re sitting here on your bum making heart eyes at her.”  
   
Liam flushes, glaring at Harry who’s blinking at him shamelessly. Zayn seems engrossed in fixing up her sketch, though, not commenting until she puts her pencil down on her sketchpad.  
   
“We could use a break,” she says. “Been working all day, haven’t we?”  
   
“Yes,” Harry says, grinning. He does an awkward little fist pump. “Zayn, you’re my favorite. How about we go out then? Haven’t been to the pub in a while.”  
   
Liam frowns, shaking his head. “We really should do a bit more work.”  
   
“oh, c’mon, Liam,” Zayn says with a laugh. She places her hand on Liam’s leg, his heart skipping a little when she does. “Just for a little bit, yeah?”  
   
Zayn bites the corner of her lip, her eyes pleading, and Liam caves. He doesn’t know if he could ever say no to Zayn. “Yeah, okay.”  
   
“Excellent,” Harry crows. “Say, Zayn, do you think Niall would like to join us?”  
   
\--  
   
Just for a little bit turns into countless rounds at the pub near Liam’s flat and Liam tipsier than he’s been in ages. Zayn’s just as bad though, leaning against Liam for support in their booth as Louis and Niall team up against Harry in an argument about their favorite dining spots around London. Liam’s enjoying himself though, feeling all warm and content with Zayn snug up against him in the small booth, the smell of her shampoo tickling his nose whenever she shifts to get into a more comfortable position.  
   
“Ready to go soon, Zayn?” Niall asks when the conversation starts to die down.  
   
Liam frowns when Zayn nods against his shoulder, but then she says, “Yeah, in a little while. Dunno if I can move right now,” through a large yawn that Liam finds ridiculously adorable.  
   
“I’m not carrying your arse up to your flat,” Niall teases. She’s drank just as much as anyone else, but hardly shows it past the blush in her cheeks and the glowing red of her nose. Liam would think she’s still sober if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s barely complaining about the fact that Harry’s draped himself over her uselessly.  
   
“That’s not fair,” Zayn says with a slight pout of her bottom lip, “I give you piggyback rides all the time.”  
   
“Yeah but I’ve got a bum knee which means if I try to carry you, we both go down.”  
   
Harry whispers something in Niall’s ear that finally makes her push him away with a loud laugh and smack to his chest. He looks totally smug, though, when Niall says, “Don’t be disgusting, Harry,” and Liam figures that he really doesn’t want to know what he said.  
   
“This is nice,” Zayn says, quiet enough that Liam probably would have missed it if she wasn’t so close. Her hands had found Liam’s after their first few drinks, and she plays with his fingers gently with a loose grin emphasizing her soft features.  
   
“What’s nice?” Liam asks curiously.  
   
“Just this. Us. Niall and I don’t do this much when we’re in New York and I like getting to be here with you and Harry and Louis. It’s nice.”  
   
“I like being here with you too,” Liam says, smiling. He kisses the top of her head, smiling when she leans in closer to him.  
   
“We should go soon, too,” Louis says from the other side of Zayn, looking pointedly at Liam over the top of her head. “Got a presentation tomorrow, Payno.”  
   
Liam nods even though there’s few places he’d rather be at this moment than here, Zayn right next to him and tucked into his side. It feels more than nice, it feels perfect, the way it always does with Zayn. Liam’s been kidding himself trying to convince anyone that what he feels for Zayn is just a small crush when it’s obviously so, so much more.  
   
They get up slowly, Harry using both Niall and Louis for support and Zayn leaning against Liam to keep her balance. Liam slinks his arm around Zayn’s waist, heart thumping madly when she snuggles into his side, fitting under his arm like she was meant to be there.  
   
Niall calls a cab for her, Zayn, and Louis to split since they’re headed in the same direction. Liam’s flat isn’t too far from the pub but he also calls a one for him and Harry anyway, figuring it’ll be easier than trying to support Harry’s weight the whole way home. The night is chilly as they wait, but Liam feels warm all over with Zayn pressed so close to him.  
   
“ _Leeyum_?” Zayn hums out.  
   
Liam looks down at her in response, squeezing her waist and urging her to continue.  
   
“I have a charity thing coming up in about a month, yeah? Like something I set up ages ago. I was wondering if you’d like to go with to it with me. Like, as my date?” Zayn looks up Liam, biting the corner of her lip nervously. She’s got her arms wrapped around herself as if waiting to hold herself together in case of rejection.  
   
Liam’s buzzing, can feel a thrum of excitement racing towards him because Zayn just asked _him_ to be her date. He smiles wide, can feel his cheeks rising and is sure his eyes are turned into two crescent moons like they do whenever he’s indescribably happy.  
   
“Yeah, of course, Zayn. There’s nothing I’d like more.”  
   
Zayn beams also, nose all scrunched up and her tongue against her teeth in Liam’s favorite smile of hers. She leans up, toes pushing against the pavement to give her a boost until she can press her mouth against Liam’s.  
   
Liam startles, completely caught off guard, and he barely has time to register what’s happened before Zayn’s pulling away and burying her face in Liam’s shoulder. He sees Harry shoot him a thumbs up from a few feet away and smiles dopily, squeezing Zayn’s waist again and trying to remember how warm her mouth felt against his.  
   
\--  
   
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Louis says the second they’re out of the conference room. She punches Liam’s arm with a scowl and, “Get your head in the game, Payno.”  
   
Liam pouts, rubbing his bicep even though he barely felt Louis’s strike. “Sorry, bit distracted today.”  
   
“Are you? Hadn’t noticed,” Louis says dryly, flicking her fringe from her eyes. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen one of your presentations go so poorly.”  
   
Liam’s flooded with guilt as he watches Louis stab the button for the lift angrily. He lets out a heavy sigh, digging the heel of his palm into his eyes. “Sorry, Lou. Won’t happen again. Promise.”  
   
“You bet your arse it wont,” Louis mutters, shoes clicking loudly against the tiled floors as she taps her foot. “What’s got your knickers all in a twist anyway?”  
   
“Um -” Liam stammers, face heating up. “Mostly just what happened last night. With Zayn. I haven’t talked to her since. And she hasn’t been returning any of my texts or answering calls or anything.”  
   
“That’s because she’s back in New York isn’t it?”  
   
The door’s for the lift ding open, but Liam doesn’t get inside, instead standing in the hall, mouth slightly agape.  
   
“Are you getting in then?” Louis asks, rolling her eyes. She’s got her finger pressed down to hold the doors open. “Or will I just go up to your office by meself?”  
   
“Why’s Zayn in New York?” Liam asks.  
   
He feels a bit panicked, like a weird sensation itching under his skin. Zayn kissed him and then _flew off to New York_.  
   
“She told you ages ago she’d be flying back for a few days to do that gallery thing. Are you getting in or not? My finger’s getting tired, Liam.”  
   
Liam shakes his head, scurrying into the lift. He runs a hand through his hair as the doors close, wishing he was back in his office or at home so he could loosen his tie. And possibly have a drink.  
   
“Did you really forget?” Louis asks, face softening when she looks over at Liam. “Things like that don’t usually slip your mind.”  
   
“Yeah, I was a bit preoccupied with the whole kissing thing,” Liam mutters, smiling weakly when Louis barks out a laugh.  
   
Louis squeezes Liam’s arm comfortingly and says, “Liam, you have nothing to worry about. You and Zayn will talk when she’s back, yeah? You’ll confess your love to each other in sickeningly sweet artsy poetic metaphors and then probably have dramatic sex on your office desk.”  
   
“Louis!”  
   
“Like you haven’t thought about it before.” Louis giggles madly, eyes crinkling at Liam’s steadily reddening face.  
   
“That’s beside the point,” Liam says with a glare. “You really think things will be alright?” he adds.  
   
They reach their floor with another ding of the doors and Louis turns to face Liam as soon as they’re back in the hallway. She looks serious in a way she rarely does when she says, “Liam, I know Zayn. She wouldn’t have kissed you if she didn’t mean it. Everything will be fine.”  
   
It’s Louis’s utter sincerity that helps Liam believe her.  
   
\--  
   
Despite Louis’s assurances, there’s something unsettling Liam the whole day, something making him antsy even after he’s done work. He goes on a run, trying to work off all his nervous energy, but it’s still there, buzzing in his bones when he gets out of the shower and settles into bed with his laptop.  
   
He’s about to tuck in and try to sleep when he finally gets a reply from Zayn, just a short, _sry i missed ur calls! ny is crazy but it’s great to be home aha talk to you in a few days when i’m back in london :) x_  
   
It hits Liam suddenly like a truck barrelling into him at full speed. Home. Zayn is home in New York.  
   
He’s known, of course, that Zayn barely spends time in London these days. She’s got a sublet on a flat only for convenience, but most of her work is in New York and her and Niall have been living there for years now. Home for Zayn is not where Liam is, it’s thousands of miles and a whole ocean away from where he lives, where he works, where he is.  
   
New York’s always seemed far, but it’s never seemed this far before. Now Zayn’s kissed him and that means something. Louis’s right - Zayn wouldn’t kiss him for no reason. Liam’s not sure what to make of it all when he knows that even if him and Zayn start something now, she’ll likely be leaving London soon after the book’s done and there’s no telling what happens after that.  
   
Liam groans, locking his phone and tossing it to the side. He turns over on his belly, burying his face in his pillow and breathing in deeply, trying to gather his thoughts. It’s best to take things one step at a time. He’ll talk to Zayn first and worry about the distance later. That’s the best thing to do. Liam’s always worked better with a plan.  
   
\--  
   
The next few days are miserable. Liam barely talks to Zayn who’s busy with a gallery exhibit in New York and it’s just making his nerves worse. He spends nights tossing and turning instead of sleeping there’s little he can do to distract himself during the day.  
   
To make things worse, Liam’s sure his publishers are out to make him miserable. He loves his job, he really does, but he’s pretty sure that if he has to keep pushing out books at the rate his publishers are asking for, he might have to consider a different career path. Just the idea of having to start another project when he’s not even close to finishing his current one is enough to give him a massive headache.  
   
Liam feels the pressure that’s been present in his head the last few days building as he walks into his office He barely registers his secretary’s, “Mr. Payne, you have a visitor,” until he walks in and finds Zayn sitting cross-legged and scrolling through her phone on the ridiculous leather couch Louis convinced him to buy years ago.  
   
“Zayn,” he says in surprise, face turning warm at the sight of her.  
   
Zayn whips her head up, quickly stashing her phone in her purse. She gives Liam a shy smile before saying, “Li, hey.”  
   
“What are you doing here?” Liam asks. His throat feels all dry and his heart seems to be pumping in an unnaturally erratic rate.  
   
It’s the first time they’ve come face-to-face since she left for New York. Since she kissed him. Liam’s spent what feels like hours trying to prepare himself for this moment, but it suddenly feels like it was all for nothing.  
   
“Thought we should talk,” Zayn says with a shrug. She tugs nervously on the end of her skirt and Liam tries not to stare at the long line of her legs. “Y’know about like the other night. It’s what you wanted, right?”  
   
Liam just nods in reply, taking a seat next to Zayn. He rubs his palms on his trousers, wondering where they should start. His mind’s racing as fast as his heart, and it’s hard to concentrate on just one thought.  
   
The one thing that does stand out is how lovely Zayn looks. Liam’s missed her something terrible, and it’s only been a few days. She seems just as nervous as Liam feels, and it’s making her appear all soft and pretty. Zayn bites her lip, brows furrowed in a way that Liam knows means she’s gathering her thoughts. He really wants to kiss her again. It’s probably all he’s ever wanted.  
   
“You kissed me,” Liam says finally when the silence has gone on far too long.  
   
Zayn nods sharply and says, “I did.”  
   
“Then you left for New York,” Liam continues. His stomach twists in knots when Zayn’s face falls and he quickly adds, “I know it wasn’t like because of that, but Zayn I can’t pretend it didn’t get me thinking Zayn.”  
   
Zayn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She’s got three piercings, two on the bottom and one on her cartilage. “What were you thinking about, Liam?”  
   
“You and me,” Liam says slowly, trying to pick the right words. “More specifically you in New York and me in London and how that would work if there was a you and me.” Liam swallows thickly, gaze falling to his lap where he’s got his hands tightly clasped together.  
   
“You’re worried about the distance.” It’s not a question.  
   
Liam nods. “Aren’t you?”  
   
“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Zayn adds a bit sheepishly. “Sometimes you make me forget about those kind of things, Liam. Work and distance and responsibilities and just real life in general. It’s like I can only focus on one thing at a time, and usually that one thing is how much I want to be with you.”  
   
“You’re not worried then?” Liam asks, drawing his gaze back up and looking quizzically at Zayn.  
   
She looks thoughtful when she says, “I am. But I think we should like try? I feel like we can make things work.”  
   
Zayn grabs one of Liam’s hands, holding it tightly between both of her smaller, more slender ones. Liam’s always loved her hands, what they look like when they work and what they feel like against his skin. All he can think about is how he wants to hold Zayn’s hand all the damn time.  
   
“Tell me this, Liam,” Zayn says, ”do you regret that I kissed you?”  
   
Liam cups Zayn’s cheek in his palm, smiling when their eyes meet. Small crinkles appear in the corner of Zayn’s when he says with complete sincerity, “No, I’m so glad you did.”  
   
This time, Liam kisses Zayn. She lets out a little squeak of surprise when their lips meet, but recovers quickly, fingers wrapping around the silk of Liam’s tie. Her mouth is plush, warm, and delicious in its insistence. Zayn is soft everywhere that Liam touches, her hips, the back of her neck, her thighs. He lets her swing a leg over him and settle in his lap, deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue and a heady moan in the back of her.  
   
They kiss until their breathing is ragged and Liam’s mouth is sore and kiss-bruised, and even when they part, they stay close, noses brushing. Zayn’s chest is heaving, and Liam can feel her breasts pressing against him with every inhale.  
   
“I don’t regret it either,” Zayn says breathily. “Liam I want you. Not just like this, but in every way. I think I always have.”  
   
Liam places his hands firmly on Zayn’s hips and kisses the underside of her jaw tenderly. “I want you too. Have for the longest time.”  
   
Zayn laughs in delight, and kisses Liam again, smiling against his mouth. Liam kisses back eagerly, feeling warm and tingly everywhere. He understands what Zayn meant about only being able to concentrate on one thing at a time. Right now, all Liam can think about is Zayn and the weight of her in his lap, the scent of her perfume, the tacky feel of her lipstick against his mouth.  
   
“If we both want this, then we can figure it out, Liam. Together.”  
   
\--  
   
Working with Zayn doesn’t change much, except now Liam gets to kiss Zayn when he wants and when they’re sitting together on Liam’s sitting room floor, there’s nothing stopping him from running his hands up Zayn’s legs and under the hems of her shorts. The connection they’ve always shared is still there, but Liam finds himself more distracted these days now that he knows what Zayn tastes like on his tongue and exactly how and where to touch her to make these delicious noises come out of her mouth.  
   
The illustrations are coming out beautifully now, though, since Liam’s gotten notes back from his editor and made the final changes he needs. Zayn finishes her first few pages in just a couple of weeks, and with every scene she finishes, more and more excitement buzzes underneath Liam’s skin.  
   
“Does it ever bother you when I watch?” Liam asks one night when they’re in the studio Zayn’s got set up in her flat.  
   
Zayn’s got her eyes glued to her computer screen, editing her most recent page. It’s one of Liam’s favorites so far. “Not really. I kind of like it actually.”  
   
“Yeah?” Liam asks, smiling when Zayn nods.  
   
“I mean if it was anyone else, I would hate it,” Zayn explains, tongue poking out a little between her lips. Liam tries not to stare. “But you like let me do my thing, yeah? You’re just observing and it’s like nice, I suppose. Like quiet support.”  
   
Liam’s never thought of it that way himself, always watching just because everything about Zayn fascinates him. He likes the idea of being there for Zayn, though, providing her with comfort and reassurance while she works.  
   
He presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder, smiling against her skin while she continues to work.  
   
Zayn flies back to New York again for a few days, and Liam’s just as miserable as the first time around. The only one sulking as much as him is Harry who’s finally managed to take things with Niall to the next level.  
   
The first day she’s there, Zayn’s got a bit of free time in the afternoon and she calls Liam on Skype after he’s gotten back from work. Somehow, a conversation about Liam’s day ends up with his pants pulled down to his knees and come cooling rapidly on his bare tummy as he watches Zayn finish herself off with a hand down her knickers. It’s not ideal by any means, but staring at the blissfully fucked out expression of Zayn’s face and the flush rising up her neck and chest has Liam thinking that just be able to see Zayn like this makes him luckier than anyone else on the planet.  
   
When Zayn gets back, they fuck for real, Zayn riding Liam for what feels like hours. Liam’s not sure how he ever lived before feeling the velvet heat of Zayn around his cock, and the harder he grips onto the softness of her hips, he wonders what he’s going to do when they have to spend weeks and months apart.  
   
“I missed you,” Liam says after Zayn’s collapsed against his chest. He kisses her forehead, stroking her hair before resting his hand against her back.  
   
“Missed you too,” Zayn hums. “Probably a bit too much, honestly.”  
   
Liam laughs softly and pulls her closer. “Fuck, it’s going to be so hard, isn’t it?”  
   
“It’s going to be worth it,” Zayn says, voice so low it’s almost a whisper.  
   
Zayn’s blinking slowly when Liam looks down at her, already looking like she’s drifting off. He’d learned early that Zayn enjoys a bit of a kip and a cuddle after sex, and it seems like today is no different. She looks lovely, features soft, eyelashes splayed out prettily. Liam thinks he might be starting to fall in love with her.  
   
“It is,” Liam says, mostly to himself. He likes hearing the words aloud though. Hearing the certainty in his voice makes him realize how much he means it.  
   
A few weeks later, the book’s all finished, and they celebrate the night after Zayn e-mails Liam her final pages for approval. Harry takes them to his favorite club and Niall buys them a round of shots of something terribly awful that leaves Liam absolutely buzzing. Louis complains loudly about the way Liam insists Zayn sit in his lap the entire night, especially when Liam realizes it puts him in the perfect position to leave kisses down her neck. When Louis pulls Niall onto the dancefloor, Harry following after Niall like a puppy, Liam and Zayn sneak into the loos where Liam kisses her more freely and watches as she comes apart on his fingers.  
   
“Can you believe we’re like done?” Zayn asks that night, snuggled into Liam’s side when they’re back at Liam’s. “We like wrote a book together.”  
   
“We wrote another book together,” Liam says, laughing.  
   
“This one’s different though, isn’t it?” Zayn says softly, almost a whisper. “Something about it feels special, Li. Like, it feels big.”  
   
“Everything I’ve worked on with you has felt special,” Liam admits, “but, yeah, I think you’re right about this.”  
   
Zayn hums softly, kissing Liam chastely before resting her head on his chest. Liam runs his fingers through Zayn’s hair, and thinks about how things have changed, but how what he feels about Zayn and her work and their work will always be special.   
   
\--  
   
**Epilogue**  
   
“Have we got much longer?” Zayn mumbles, passing Liam another copy of _Super Star_. “I think my hand is starting to cramp up.”  
   
“Still got an hour to go,” Liam says with a laugh. He signs the copy in front of him with a flourish, handing it off to the little boy in front of him with a genuine smile.  
   
Zayn groans softly, but quickly puts on a smile for the little girl standing in front of her who’s dressed as a character from one of Liam’s older books. “Hi, love,” she says kindly. “Sick costume. It’s so cool.”  
   
The girl smiles shyly, ducking her head. “Thank you,” she says softly as Zayn signs her copy of the book.  
   
The girl’s mum nudges her gently and says, “Didn’t you have something for Miss Malik, baby?”  
   
Liam tries not to giggle as the girl blushes slightly, shaking her head.  
   
“Something for me?” Zayn asks excitedly. “I’d love to see it.”  
   
“C’mon, babe. Show her,” the girl’s mum prompts.  
   
The girl’s got a small bag around her shoulders and she reaches into it hesitantly, handing Zayn the paper she produces from it with trembling pudgy fingers.  
   
“Did you draw this?” Zayn asks, eyes softening. Liam feels his heart melt a little. “This is wonderful,” she says with affection.  
   
“Mummy said if I practice I can be a good drawer like you one day,” the girl says.  
   
“Think you’re already better than me if we’re being honest. Don’t you think, so Liam?”  
   
There’s nothing but sincerity in Zayn’s words, and Liam’s hit, not for the first time, with the force of how much he loves her. Liam’s absolutely bursting with his affection, and he wishes he could lean over and pepper Zayn’s face with kisses. Instead, he squeezes her thigh under the table, and hopes the gesture conveys at least a fraction of what he’s feeling.  
   
Liam nods, loving the way the girl beams at them both when he does. “Loads better. You’re the most talented artist I’ve ever met. Best drawer ever.”  
   
The girl doesn’t linger much longer, unfortunately pushed along by security and the fussy mums and dads in line behind her. Liam watches her go though, smiling softly when he sees the way she’s whispering excitedly to her mum.  
   
The launch of Liam and Zayn’s book, _Super Star_ , has been largely successful, and as Liam predicted, it’s sure to be one of his best-selling publications. They’ve done a few small signings so far around London, but this is their first stop in a state-side book tour starting in New York. Liam’s loved the whole process, and he’s so excited about getting to visit so many new places. There’s nothing he enjoys more than meeting the children who read his books and hearing about what they mean to them. It makes everything feel so worth it.  
   
The next hour passes by quickly with Zayn at his side, the two of them giggling among one another and chatting amicably with fans of all ages, all of whom have nothing but wonderful things to say about the book. Liam loves getting to do this with Zayn, loves seeing her talk to people about her illustrations, and the way her eyes absolutely sparkle when someone compliments her work.  
   
“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Liam asks when the last few fans have gotten their copy of the book signed.  
   
“Have I ever mentioned how cheesy you are?” Zayn says, smiling Liam’s favorite smile.  
   
Liam just laughs, kissing Zayn quickly and chastely on the lips and then again on the tip of her nose just to see her giggle. “So, it’s my first time in New York. Are you going to show me around?”  
   
Zayn shrugs. “I can show you around my flat. I have a rather lovely couch. A great kitchen table. A wonderful, large bed. Dunno if there’s anything else worth seeing.”  
   
Liam’s throat dries up at the way Zayn’s looking at him under her eyelashes and wetting her bottom lip with her tongue. Her hand is resting casually on his leg, high up on his thigh, and it’s making Liam think about some things that really aren’t appropriate to think of when there are still children idling around the room.  
   
“That sounds perfect,” Liam manages to choke out. Zayn smiles at him wickedly.  
   
As much as Liam loves his work and his fans, there are some things he loves even more. Right now, Zayn is at the top of that list. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come talk to me on twitter [@sunshinexbomb](http://twitter.com/sunshinexbomb) or on tumblr at [singledadniall](http://singledadniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
